La Reina Manda
by Megawacky Max
Summary: A la edad de 16 Gerald tiene una fuerte regresión a su adicción de 'El Rey Manda'. Arnold no está, y sólo Phoebe puede convencer a Gerald. Pero cuando él se niega a hablar con ella, Phoebe lo desafía al juego de cartas de su vida.
1. El Retorno del Rey

**  
-o-   
  
Notas del Autor:**   
La siguiente historia está inspirada en un dibujo que realicé para Halloween, en el cual se observa a Phoebe mostrando una mano de naipes junto a una sonrisa mas bien tétrica.   
Quiero agradecer especialmente a **Terry Pratchett** por ser tan genialmente bueno con su saga _Mundodisco_ (_Discworld_) que incluso llegó a inspirarme para imitar su hilarante estilo.   
Nada más. Disfruten la historia, que comienza... así:   
  
  
**-o-   
  
La Reina Manda   
  
Por:**   
Megawacky Max   
**  
-o-   
  
- Capítulo 1 -   
El Retorno del Rey**   
_(Tolkien, muérete de envidia...)_

  
  
  
Vacaciones de verano, las siempre-esperadas vacaciones de verano. Tan pronto como los adolescentes de 16 años corrieron fuera del último día de clases los planes comenzaron a realizarse.   
  
"¡Voy a surfear sobre las olas todo el día!", Sid gritó su felicidad. Stinky apoyó el sentimiento.   
  
"¡Bien, yo voy a quedarme en el sofá todo el día!", Harold felizmente exclamó. "Sólo yo, la TV y una bolsa bien grande de papitas."   
  
"¿Qué? Harold, pensé que habías dicho que me acompañarías de compras el próximo Lunes," Patty Smith le recordó.   
  
"Oooohhhh... ¿_Tenemos_ que ir?", el niño rosa se quejó.   
  
"-y podrás subirte al carrusel," Patty continuó, agregando un guiño de ojo cómplice.   
  
Sid y Stinky rieron por lo bajo ante aquello. Harold levantó un puño amenazantemente cerrado. "¡Cállense!", demandó, fallando en la iniciativa.   
  
"_¡Harold en el carrusel!_", Sid explotó en carcajadas.   
  
"¡Vas a hacer que se detenga con todo ese peso extra!", dijo Stinky mientras se aferraba a sus costillas.   
  
"¡Ya está! ¡Los voy a _aplastar_!", Harold exclamó.   
  
El resto de los allí presentes observó a Harold dando caza a sus risueños burladores.   
  
"Eso fue _tan_ poco elegante...", Rhonda declaró en su estado Snob. "Qué bueno que estaré muy lejos en Sudamérica. Dicen que Bariloche está lleno de nieve, este mes."   
  
"_¿Bariloche?_", preguntó Helga. Ella incluso debió torcer los labios para pronunciar la palabra. "¿Qué _es_ eso y con qué se come?"   
  
"No, Helga," Phoebe explicó: "Bariloche es una ciudad turística de Argentina. Se ubica junto a la Cordillera de los Andes. En esta época del año es un centro invernal de vacaciones genial."   
  
"¿Estás diciéndome que vas a perderte toda la diversión del verano por culpa de un montón de nieve fría?", Helga frunció el ceño hacia la niña rica.   
  
"¡Pero por supuesto! Este calor sólo me hará sudar barros. Por el otro lado, no puedo esperar a ver mis mejillas frescas y rosadas justo después de deslizarme montaña abajo en mis nuevos esquís..."   
  
"_Rodando_ montaña abajo, quieres decir...", Helga murmuró. "Ah, pero yo ya sé lo que haré: ¡estar todo el tiempo con Arnold! ¿No es verdad, mi cielito?", le parpadeó a Arnold de tal forma que todos alrededor pudieron escuchar el _*click*_. Ella actuaba así desde que empezaron a salir juntos.   
  
"Ah, Helga... eh... _No_," el cabeza de balón se sonrojó.   
  
"_¿Qué?_"   
  
Arnold pensó muy bien las palabras antes de siquiera intentar decirlas. La reciente reacción de Helga había sido tan simpática como la que una persona promedio usualmente tiene luego de darse cuenta que se había sentado en un hormiguero con salsa de barbacoa en los pantalones.   
  
"Recibí una carta de mi primo Arnie. Me preguntó si quisiera _*cof*visitarlo*cof*_."   
  
"¿¿Te _vas_??", Gerald y Helga preguntaron.   
  
"Bueno, sí... Él es raro, lo acepto... pero también es mi familia."   
  
"Bueno, Phoebs, eso nos deja todo el tiempo para nosotros," Gerald sonrió. Phoebe también sonrió. Helga dio una rápida mirada a ambos, y Gerald se apresuró a agregar: "... _Y Helga_, por supuesto... Es tu mejor amiga."   
  
Salvado por la campana, Gerald y Phoebe caminaron juntos, tomados de la mano, mientras Arnold y Helga tomaron su propio camino, tratando de disfrutar de sus últimas horas juntos.   
  
Llegaron a casa de Phoebe. Allí se apretaron las manos.   
  
"Bien, ¿qué haremos mañana, entonces?", preguntó ella.   
  
"Hay mucha vacación, así que no te voy a dar toda la diversión el primer día," bromeó él. "_Primero_, para mañana por la mañana, un picnic en el parque de la ciudad. En la tarde, una película que acaba de estrenarse: _'¡Oye, Albert! - La Película'_."   
  
"_¡Oh!_ ¡Dicen que es una gran película! Lástima que las compañías publicitarias no trabajaran mejor en su difusión," Phoebe comentó, una sombra de lástima en su rostro.   
  
"Sí, lo sé. Estúpido canal _Mikeylodeon_, siempre en contra de los mejores programas. De todas formas, eso sólo será la mañana y la tarde, porque después viene la noche, ¡y con la noche viene una romántica cena para dos!"   
  
"_¡Oh, grandioso!_ ¿Y qué habrá?"   
  
"Salchichas y latas de gaseosa...", Gerald dijo. La sonrisa de Phoebe se esfumó con lentitud, hasta que él agregó: "... mientras miramos a la luna, junto a una mesa con velas, en la azotea de mi casa."   
  
"_¿De verdad?_", la sonrisa de Phoebe volvió. Con refuerzos.   
  
"¡De verdad!", asintió él. "Mi hermano mayor está forzado a llevar a Timberly a un parque de diversiones, así que la casa estará libre de familiares. Mamá y papá irán al cine."   
  
"Gerald, eso suena muy bien...", ella le abrazó el brazo. "Eres tan atento."   
  
"Hago lo que puedo, cielito..."   
  
Ambos se dieron un gracioso beso esquimal. Phoebe dio una risita ante eso, como siempre lo hacía cuando ellos comenzaron a besarse como esquimales (frotándose las narices), dos años atrás durante su primera cita formal.   
  
Gerald retrocedió. "Así que, mi dama, vendrá por ti mañana. Estáte lista para las nueve de la mañana, ¿bien?"   
  
"¡Sí, seguro!"   
  
Phoebe entró a su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Gerald musitó un _'¡Sí!'_ de alegría y comenzó su camino de vuelta a casa.   
  
Caminaba él junto a un callejón cercado cuando...   
  
"¿Qué tienes?", dijo una voz. Gerald se detuvo.   
  
"Cinco Montones de Oro y un Tío Molesto," una segunda voz habló.   
  
Los oídos de Gerald recibieron las palabras _'Tío Molesto'_ como una llave decodificadora. Una parte de su cerebro que él creía haber enterrado estaba de repente de regreso desde las profundidades. Cartas, símbolos, dados, reglas... todo eso apareció en sus pensamientos.   
  
"Es... _el Juego_...", jadeó. Su espalda contra la cerca. El podía incluso escuchar la tétrica música de órgano haciendo eco en su cabeza.   
  
"¿Qué arriesgarás?", preguntó la primera voz al otro lado de la cerca.   
  
"Uhmmm...", la segunda voz dudó.   
  
No arriesgues tus Montones de Oro, _no arriesgues tus Montones de Oro_, se repetía Gerald en su cabeza, una y otra vez.   
  
"Arriesgo cuatro Montones de Oro," dejo la segunda voz.   
  
"_¡No...!_", Gerald envió una mano a su frente.   
  
"Lástima," la primera voz rió, "porque yo tengo dos castas de Cobradores. Me quedo con tu oro."   
  
Gerald saltó y asomó su cabeza sobre la cerca. "¡¿_Cómo_, en el nombre del Reino, te atreviste a arriesgar _cuatro_ Montones de Oro?!", bramó, rindiéndose ante el personaje.   
  
Al otro lado de la cerca, dos adolescentes habían girado sus sorprendidos ojos hacia él.   
  


*** * ***

  
  
Gerald regresó a casa. Su madre lo escuchó entrar.   
  
"¿Gerald, dónde has estado? ¡Es casi hora de cenar!"   
  
"Ah... ¿Lo es? Ah, lo siendo, mamá... Me retrasé con un par de amigos que necesitaban instrucciones," él se disculpó.   
  
"Está bien. Me doy cuenta que son las Vacaciones de Verano, así que no tienes que mentirme. Seguramente querías tomar ventaja de todo el tiempo que pudieras," ella sonrió mientras recibía a su hijo.   
  
"Ah... oh, eres lista, mamá... No puedo esconder nada...", se sonrojó.   
  
Gerald subió a su habitación y buscó en lo más profundo del olvidado bajo mundo del armario. De debajo de una pila de viejas ropas que por aquel entonces podrían hablar Alemán, extrajo una caja de zapatos atada con una cinta y la abrió.   
  
Del interior produjo un polvoriento mazo de cartas junto con un par de dados.   
  
"No puedo esconder nada... ni siquiera una adicción del pasado...", susurró. Si la voz pudiera tener una forma, la suya sería líquida... y chorreando esperanza.   
  


*** * ***

  
  
El reloj anunciaba las nueve y quince de la mañana. Phoebe estaba caminando en círculos en la cocina de su casa, coincidentemente alrededor de una silla con una canasta de picnic sobre ella. Cuando uno se levanta tres horas antes sólo para preparar una canasta de picnic, quince minutos de espera pueden tranquilamente volverse Tiempo Tortuga (que es lento, pequeño, y usualmente difícil de ser paciente para con él).   
  
"Tal vez el reloj esté mal ajustado...", ella dijo al volver a chequear la hora de nuevo. Incluso tuvo la extraña idea de que el reloj había avanzado hacia atrás la última vez que miró. Fue en ese momento que el timbre sonó.   
  
Este es un buen momento para remarcar el cambio de ánimo. De una Phoebe Impaciente vino de repente una Phoebe Animosa, literalmente patinando en el piso de la cocina mientras navegaba en línea directa hacia la entrada principal. O al menos tan directa como las paredes lo permitiesen. El cambio fue tan repentino como una reacción nuclear... Posiblemente igual de poderoso, también.   
  
Pero cuando Phoebe abrió la puerta, se encontró con Helga.   
  
"¡Hola, Phoebs! ¿Lista para el primer día de las vacaciones? Ah, veo que ya tienes la canasta de picnic lista; ¡buen tiempo!"   
  
"¿Helga? Oooh... Esperaba a Gerald," ella se entristeció.   
  
"¿Gerald? ¿Cómo es eso? Él estaba jugando con otros chicos en el parque. Yo misma lo vi," comentó Helga.   
  
"¿Es verdad? ¿Cómo pudo olvidar nuestra cita?" La canasta en su mano golpeó el piso al caer.   
  
"Puedes preguntarle. Apuesto a que todavía está en el parque, jugando ese tonto juego de cartas."   
  
La mente de Phoebe se congeló. Bueno, no precisamente. No se congeló en el sentido del cerebro quedando tan frío como para que sus células estornuden y vayan por medicinas; se congeló en el sentido de detener el tiempo alrededor de él, dejando tiempo para la secuencia interna de jadear, preguntarse y asombrarse. No necesariamente en ese orden específico.   
  
Que en realidad no _DETUVO_ el tiempo, de hecho. La gente no puede hacer eso (nadie que Phoebe conozca, al menos). Es sólo una expresión metafórica que intenta expresar (porque, adivinen qué, las expresiones tienden a hacer esas cosas) que la mente de Phoebe se llenó de pensamientos rápidos.   
  
Lo cual ahora me hace preguntar cómo pudo congelarse su mente si estaba, en realidad, pensando más rápido.   
  
De todas formas... Ella recordó que Gerald le había contado sobre una adicción que él había tenido con un juego de cartas intercambiables. ¿Tal vez había vuelto a eso?   
  
"Creo que necesito hablar con él... Helga, ¿recuerdas dónde estaba?"   
  
"Seguro, te llevaré allá. Eeeh... Trae la cesta de picnic, ¿quieres? Tengo la extraña idea de que tu y yo comeremos solas."   
  


*** * ***

  
  
Fueron al parque de la ciudad. Siendo el primer día de las vacaciones de verano, el lugar estaba bastante lleno. Uno podía arrojar una piedra en cualquier dirección deseada y escuchar las maldiciones sin posible error. Helga guió a su amiga hacia el lugar dónde había visto a Gerald. Observaron tras unos arbustos.   
  
"Rayos... ¿_Cuándo_ hizo esa corona?"   
  
"Déjame ver," Phoebe pidió. También espió, y jadeó. Gerald estaba a la cabeza de un pequeño círculo de muchachos disfrazados. Todos los disfraces eran tipo-medieval, como si el Tiempo hubiese decidido jugar una broma en esa específica área del parque y hacerla viajar varios siglos hacia tras. Gerald, por ejemplo, llevaba puesta una corona de oro (cartón amarillo) y una capa.   
  
"¡Gana usted de nuevo, su Alteza!", una de las personas dijo.   
  
"_Como siempre..._", Gerald se dio aires en un todo Snob que Phoebe ignoraba que tuviese.   
  
"¿Gerald?", la chica dijo mientras pasaba por el arbusto.   
  
"_¡Ack!_ ¡Un invasor de otro Reino!", uno de los sosos ahogó el grito. Los demás se preocuparon.   
  
"¡Gente! ¡Gente! ¡Cálmense! Ella es... eh... una amiga mía. Ahora, quédense aquí mientras yo hablo con ella," Gerald ordenó.   
  
Se puso de pie y corrió hasta los arbustos. Tomó a Phoebe del brazo al pasar y la arrastró junto a él.   
  
"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?", preguntó.   
  
"_¿Yo?_ ¡Qué estás haciendo _TÚ_ aquí, dirás!", ella se quejó. "¡Se suponía que estaríamos aquí a las nueve, juntos!"   
  
Gerald se veía nervioso. "Eh...Yo... Lo siento. Sólo tuve una pequeña regresión a cierto juego. ¡Pero eso no significa que no cumpliré nuestras otras dos citas de hoy!", se apresuró al decir, porque vio que Phoebe se entristecía.   
  
"Te perdono. Quiero decir, debió ser un error tuyo. ¿Puedo confiar en que pasarás a buscarme para la película?"   
  
"Seguro...", él le dio un beso esquimal. Se sintió frío, aquella vez. "Esta tarde a las tres en punto. Estate lista."   
  
"Tú también...", ella sonrió.   
  
Salieron de los arbustos: Gerald a su grupo y Phoebe hacia Helga. Le dio a su amiga una curiosa sonrisa y luego la acompañó al área de picnic. Phoebe la pasó bien con Helga... pero hubiera sido mejor con Gerald también. Esperaba ver esa película juntos.   
  
Pero quedó esperando. Gerald nunca pasó a buscarla. Ella intentó telefonear a su casa, pero su familia dijo que él se había ido a algún torneo, o algo así. Phoebe estuvo en lo cierto al pensar que tal vez era mejor olvidarse de aquella cena juntos.   
  


*** * ***

  
  
Y las cosas empeoraron, día tras día. Phoebe intentó localizar a su amado en cada momento posible, pero él raramente estaba en casa. Las pocas veces que consiguió hablar con él fue durante llamadas de disculpa (_"¡Estaré ahí, lo prometo!"_) y encontrones casuales en la calle (_"¡Estoy apurado! ¡Te veo luego!"_).   
  
Después de algunos días, Phoebe se hundió en un ánimo triste. Helga no pudo evitar notarlo, y se preocupó por ella. Phoebe le explicó a su amiga todo lo que estaba sufriendo, así que Helga estaba lista para un veredicto.   
  
"Hombres... Todos ellos _apestan_," Helga murmuró.   
  
"¿Incluso Arnold?", su amiga preguntó.   
  
"Desde el segundo en que fue a ver a su primo hasta el día que regrese... _sí_, incluso él."   
  
"¿Qué voy a hacer?", Phoebe se preguntó, y sonaba desesperada. "Gerald no me presta atención. No puedo convencerlo de dejar ese estúpido juego."   
  
"Sabes...", Helga sonrió," ... Arnold me contó una vez cómo se las arregló para traerlo de vuelta de ese mundo de fenómenos. Arnold desafió a Gerald a un juego y él tuvo que aceptar. Al llegar al final, Arnold arriesgó todo y dejó a Gerald en un conflicto moral. Tal vez tú podrías repetir ese movimiento."   
  
"No creo que pueda ganarle. Él parece bueno. Bueno, él es... _'El Rey'_," Phoebe lanzó ambos brazos al aire en exasperación.   
  
Helga observó a su amiga con un curioso brillo en los ojos. En algún lugar dentro de esa cabeza llena de imágenes de Arnold y movimientos de lucha libre, dos o más cables comenzaban a echar chispas en conjunto.   
  
"¿Cuáles son las posibilidades?", ella lenta, cuidadosamente habló.   
  
"¿Qué?"   
  
"¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de vencerlo? Quiero decir... Tú puedes vencer a otros jugadores en otros juegos de cartas. Te he visto hacerlo. ¿Qué tal si aprendes un nuevo juego, entonces?"   
  
Phoebe desvió la mirada. Se hundió en sus pensamientos, y esperaba poder volver a emerger antes de quedarse sin aire. Helga le arrojó un salvavidas.   
  
"Y podrás patearle su trasero," agregó.   
  
Los pensamientos de Phoebe se aferraron al salvavidas. Volvió su cabeza hacia Helga, y la chica mandona se precavió de la sonrisa en la cara de Phoebe.   
  
Podría haber hecho un hoyo en un bloque de acero.   
  


**-o-**


	2. La Batalla

**  
-o-   
  
La Reina Manda   
  
Por:**   
Megawacky Max   
**  
-o-   
  
- Capítulo 2 -   
La Batalla**

Era ya de noche. Gerald estaba en su habitación, diseñando un nuevo mazo para los juegos del día siguiente. Estaba solo, pues su familia se había ido a cenar y Gerald había alcanzado un estado tan evolucionado de _No-Me-Importa-Lo-Que-Hagan-Ustedes-Débiles-Plebeyos_ que decidió quedarse con su juego. 

El timbre sonó. Él se quejó de las interrupciones durante su momento de estrategia y bajó las escaleras, alcanzando la puerta. 

"¿Quién es?", preguntó. El tono también decía _'No me molestes'_. 

"Es Phoebe, Gerald," dijo ella, sonando seria. 

Gerald se percató que un pequeñísimo rincón de su cerebro lo había repentinamente llamado _'Mal Novio'_. Era el mismo pequeñísimo rincón que llama _'Suicida'_ a un saltador de cuerda Bungee, _'Glotón'_ a un adicto a las donas, y _'Estúpido'_ a la gente en general. Era, por supuesto, su conciencia. 

Gerald quitó el cerrojo y abrió la puerta para ella. Phoebe usaba el mejor ánimo que pudiera llevar en esos momentos, y Gerald había deseado volverse una mosca en una telaraña, ya que ésta estaba destinada a tener una mayor expectativa de vida. 

"Creo que tenemos que hablar... Ahora mismo," susurró ella. 

Gerald tragó saliva. Acababa de recordar las citas perdidas con su novia. 'Mal Novio' volvió a hacerse oír, ahora haciendo eco a lo largo de los olvidados Pasillos De Phoebe en su mente. La chica entró. 

"Oh, eh... Phoebe, yo... Digo, _lo siento_..." 

Ella rápidamente se volteó hacia él. "¿Lo sientes? _¿Tú?_ ¿Por qué? ¿Has hecho algo malo? ¿Tal vez... no sé... arriesgaste más de tres cartas de Pie Grande contra dos Caballeros Reales?" 

Gerald parpadeó ante aquel comentario. 

"Phoebe, yo-..." 

"_No me hables_," interrumpió la chica. "No me importa si juegas ese juego de cartas, pero te ha absorbido la vida tal como lo hizo la última vez, cuando teníamos nueve años de edad. ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme de lado sólo por un juego de cartas, Gerald?" 

"¡Lo siento! ¡Fue más fuerte que yo! Yo... ¡Yo te prometo que haré lo que tú quieras!" 

Ella mantuvo sus irritados ojos en él. Helga se aseguró de enseñarle a su mejor amiga cómo dominar con la mirada, y _*vaya*_ que le enseñó bien. "Bien... Sólo quiero una cosa: acompáñame a un picnic. Eso es todo." 

"¿De verdad? ¡Seguro! ¿Cuándo?" 

"Mañana, diez en punto." 

Gerald tragó saliva. "¿Tiene... que ser _mañana_? Hay una... una final del torneo, mañana." 

"¿Exactamente a las diez?", ella se preguntó. Gerald asintió. "Lo sabía, Gerald. Me informé al respecto. Ahora, ¿qué harás? ¿Vendrás conmigo... o me dejarás por un juego?" 

Gerald se puso un poco nervioso. "Phoebe... Soy el Rey. Quiero decir, ¡debo estar ahí! La humillación sería-..." 

"_¡¿La humillación?!_", ella exclamó repentinamente. "¡Gerald, tienes una adicción! ¡Es _sólo_ un juego!" 

"¡Phoebe, es _más_ que un juego! Es... es... ¡Es una gran sensación, ser el Rey, _gobernar_ a los plebeyos! ¡Podemos ir de picnic después que gane!" 

Ella frunció el seño. "Estás seguro de ganar... ¿Dices que puedes vencer a cualquier jugador?" 

"_¡Seguro!_" 

Phoebe abrió su bolso, y sólo entonces Gerald notó que traía uno, y sacó un mazo de cartas de él. Ella lo mostró ante Gerald, abriéndolo como un abanico. 

"Entonces _juguemos_...", frunció el entrecejo. Aún medio-escondida tras el abanico de cartas, Gerald podía ver su sonrisa. No era una visión relajante. En lo absoluto. 

"¿De qué... estás hablando?", dudó él. 

"Te estoy desafiando, _'Rey'_. Mi Reino contra el tuyo. Un combate definitivo. Tú ganas, tú vas al torneo. Yo gano, tú dejar todo esto de una buena vez. ¿Qué dices?" 

Él desvió la mirada. "Yo... no quiero desafiarte a ti." 

"Entonces gano automáticamente, _'Rey'_. Una vez que un Reino desafía a otro, la batalla está declarada. Si una parte falta, la parte restante gana por ausencia. Esa sería una mancha negra en tu _'perfecto'_ historial. Planeo asistir al torneo de mañana y anunciar la batalla perdida. Y entonces te desafiaré allí." 

Gerald le dirigió una mirada. "¿Cómo sabes de-...?" 

"Estudié las reglas. Helga me ayudó a entrenar con estas cartas. Un juego interesante, debo admitir. Tiene lógica y estrategia, Gerald... y yo poseo ambas habilidades. De hecho, tengo suficiente como para no volverme adicta por ello y dejar todo de lado. Ahora, tú juegas... o tú pierdes." 

Gerald también frunció el seño. El rincón de su cerebro que por entonces gritaba _'No Te Atrevas'_ había sido repentinamente apuñalado por la espalda por un pensamiento con forma de carta que tenía las palabras _'¡Dejad Que El Torneo Comience!'_ escrito en él. Sí, era Phoebe; sí, era su novia; pero SÍ, era un juego de cartas. 

"¿Juego Parcial?", preguntó él. 

"_Reino en Ruinas_. El ganador se lleva todo." 

"Sólo recuerda que _tú_ empezaste con esto," él anunció. Gerald frunció el seño y se inclinó ante ella: "Rey Gerald, Reino de Cabellopelusa." 

Phoebe también se inclinó, también frunciendo el seño. "Reina Phoebe, Reino de Helgaesgenial." 

Gerald levantó una ceja. 

"Helga escogió el nombre, ¿de acuerdo?", agregó Phoebe. 

Gerald y Phoebe caminaron hacia la mesa redonda de la cocina y se sentaron uno frente al otro. Como las reglas indicaban, ellos mezclaron el mazo del contrincante, no dejando de enviar miradas amenazantes al Reino enemigo. Intercambiaron los mazos y los pusieron a sus respectivas derechas, entonces tomaron seis cartas cada uno. 

"Bien, Phoebe. Estudiaste el libro, así que sabes las reglas. ¿Qué tienes?" 

Ella observó su mano. "Un Tío Molesto, dos Montones de Oro, una Corona Dorada, y dos Dragones." 

"Muy bien, entonces... Yo tengo un Montón de Oro, un Escudo, dos Espadas, un Dragón, y un Aldeano Feliz. Las damas primero," hizo una gesticulación con la mano, aunque le faltaba cortesía. 

Phoebe se mostró enfadada, tomó los dados y los rodó sobre la mesa. Observaron a los números obtenidos. 

"Tengo que ofrecer," dijo ella. "Pongo mis Dragones en la mesa." 

"Bien... Entonces pondré mis Espadas para contraatacar tus Dragones." Él se dio el lujo de una sonrisa. "Gané la primera." 

"Pero no el juego," dijo ella. 

"Todavía no." 

Los cristales en los lentes de Phoebe se hubieran roto ante los efectos de la mirada que estaba adoptando. Su mano barrió sus dados fuera de la mesa y los agitó dentro de un puño cerrado y apretado. 

"Eso es... Tú lo pediste, Rey Gerald." 

Hizo rodar los dados. La batalla había empezado.   
  


*** * ***

  


Es difícil describir la intensidad de aquel juego de cartas. Cualquier otra persona observando podría haber pensado _'Bah, sólo un juego'_, pero para Gerald y Phoebe no era sólo un juego, sino una batalla. Y no sólo una batalla, sino una guerra. 

Estaba en sus ojos. Ambos pares enviaban dagas a los otros. Más tarde las dagas se fueron, pero sólo para darle espacio a las espadas, las hachas, y las bolas de pinchos. Estaban fuertemente armados, de verdad. Los dados rodaban con más fuerza en cada turno que pasaba. La mesa se hubiera quejado de eso, pero como las mesas y similares muebles de madera no tienen bocas con las que hablar, fue un poco difícil. 

Las cartas iban de los mazos a las manos, y de las manos a la mesa, y de la mesa a la pila de descartados. Había sonrisas cuando los jugadores conseguían buenas cartas, y quejas cuando las cartas eran mas bien inútiles. Era, desde el punto de vista de todo buen fanático enfermo de _'El Rey Manda'_, un Épico Combate de los Tiempos Antiguos. 

Fue durante el veinteavo turno que Phoebe decidió hablar. 

En realidad, sorbió fuerte por la nariz. 

"¿Qué?", preguntó Gerald sin desviar sus ojos de sus cartas. 

"Nada," dijo ella. Había un nerviosismo en esa voz. "Juego un Caballero y una Catapulta." 

Ahora Gerald la miraba a ella. Parecía haber un pequeñísimo brillo detrás de esos lentes ovales. Gerald intentó ignorarlo, así que miró abajo hacia las cartas. 

"Bien. Tomaré la Catapulta en cambio por un Montón de Oro." 

"Lo que sea," sollozó ella. 

Cuando dos personas pasan y comparten tiempo como novia y novio, ciertos específicos tonos de voz son señales que podrían ser comparadas únicamente con, digamos, la alarma de incendios de un depósito de fuegos artificiales que coincidentemente esta faltante de salidas de emergencias apropiadas y cuyos extintores están totalmente vacíos. El tono usado por Phoebe tenía esa misma perspectiva, pero el sollozo adicional era justamente la chispa no necesitada en dicho depósito. 

Él bajó su mano. 

"¿Phoebe, estás bien?", preguntó, y sí sonó preocupado. 

"¿Por qué no lo estaría?", murmuró ella. "Estoy siendo derrotada por... _'El Rey'_. Debería ser un honor perder de esa manera." 

Él frunció el seño. "Tú comenzaste, ¿recuerdas?" 

"Tú comenzaste la adicción," respondió ella. 

Gerald sintió que el pequeño rincón en su mente concedido a su conciencia se había superpoblado de pensamientos fuertes. La Carta que había tomado el control estaba ahora siendo usada como una alfombra barata. 

Suspiró. 

"Mira, no tenemos que hacer esto," dijo. "Ríndete. No diré que lo hiciste. En el torneo, quiero decir." 

Phoebe se enfadó y volvió a aspirar con fuerza por la nariz. Rodó sus dados y anunció "Juego dos Escuderos." 

"¡No tienes que hacerlo!", él saltó. "¡Phoebe, lo siento, pero no tienes oportunidad! No contra mí, al menos. Mira, tus habilidades son buenas, pero yo soy mejor. Ríndete, por favor, y terminemos con esto." 

"¡Exacto! ¡Terminemos con esto!", gritó ella. "Si me rindo, tú volverás a tu juego. Al menos déjame terminar decentemente." 

Gerald observó a las cartas de los Escuderos, y luego a los ojos de su chica. Esos ojos quemaban los suyos. La Carta en su mente volvió a tomar control. Mejor dicho, escaló posiciones. 

"Bien...", él tomó sus cartas. 

El juego continuó de manera extraña. Gerald no sólo tenía la presión de un desafío contra su novia, sino además el peso de esos tristes sorbetes y sollozos. Podría haber agregado el intenso poder de taladrado de sus ojos, pero el chico había evitado mirarla desde que volvieron a la batalla. Sabía que eso podría haberlo terminado todo. 

El momento llegó en que Phoebe estaba contra las cuerdas, y Gerald tenía que atacar una vez más para ganar. Todo lo que debía hacer era esperar a que Phoebe lanzase los dados y jugase una carta. 

_Cualquier carta._

Ella lo hizo. Ella tomó los dados y los arrojó en un triste movimiento. Pero no jugó ninguna carta. En vez de eso, ella sólo puso toda su mano en la mesa, se puso de pie, y se limpió las lágrimas. 

"Adiós, Gerald...", dijo. Ahora Gerald estaba obligado a mirarla. 

"¿Qué?", jadeó. 

"Adiós, dije. Se acabó. Ganaste el juego... Y me perdiste a mí." 

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No seas tan fatalista con esto!" 

"¡¿_Yo_ soy la fatalista?!", ella reaccionó. "¡Bueno, vean la ironía! ¡Gerald, tú has sido abducido por un juego de cartas, y ni siquiera perder a tu novia, la que _DIJISTE_ amar, consiguió cambiar tu opinión al respecto!" 

El tiempo se congeló. De nuevo, no en la forma de las manecillas del reloj permaneciendo quietas, sino en la forma de un ambiente quieto alrededor de los dos adolescentes. Gerald estaba teniendo pensamientos serios, y de repente sintió que había tocado fondo. 

"¿He... He caído tan bajo, de verdad?", preguntó. Phoebe asintió. "Rayos, yo... Bueno, uhm... Digo..." 

Miró a un lado. Esperaba que Phoebe pudiese gritarle. El silencio estaba cerca de matarlo. 

"Phoebe, yo... Eh," la mirói a la cara, al fin. "_Lo siento_." 

Dejó su mano en la mesa y corrió a ella, abrazando a su novia. Ella lo abrazó a su vez. 

"¡Lo siento! ¡No sé qué me pasó! ¡Fue más fuerte que yo!", clamó. "Por supuesto que eres más importante que un tonto juego de cartas... ¡Lo siento!" 

Si fuera posible, Gerald pudo escucharla sonreír. Eso ayudó. 

"Está bien, Gerald... Siéntate, por favor. Estoy... feliz de que arregláramos esto," admitió ella. 

Gerald se sentó de nuevo en la silla. Phoebe también. Ambos secaron sus lágrimas. 

"Entonces, Gerald... ¿Me dirías que este juego se acabó?" 

"Sí," dijo él. Y antes de que su mente pudiera patear en retorno, agregó "Abandono la batalla." 

"Bien, bien...", ella dijo; y Gerald pudo notar la sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en esa linda carita suya... que, por cierto, ahora estaba pasando de ser una sonrisa a una mueca de insana alegría. 

"¿Q-Qué pasa?", preguntó él. 

"¿Sabes qué?" 

"No, ¿qué?" 

De repente, Phoebe saltó sobre la mesa y lanzó un acusador dedo índice hacia su novio. 

"_¡¡TE RENDISTE!! ¡¡YO GANO ESTE JUEGO, 'REY'!! ¡¡JA, JA, JA!!_" 

La quijada de Gerald cayó como Roma. Balbuceó algunas palabras, pero sólo luego de varios intentos fue coordinado como para hablar correctamente. 

"¡Rayos, Phoebe! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?" 

"¿Hacer qué?", sonrió ella, regresando a su asiento. 

"¡Hacerme perder por verte triste y todo eso!" 

"Una razón, Gerald... _Te amo_." 

Gerald no estaba mirando a ella. Pero sí escuchó sus palabras. "Lo... Lo sé, pero... yo...", suspiró, "Actué como un idiota, ¿verdad?" 

"Sip..." 

"Gracias... Por traerme de nuevo a la realidad," dijo, ahora con calma. 

"Está bien, Gerald. Lo lamento su fui un poco, bien... _'tramposa'_. 

"No hay problema. Creo que me desharé de estas cartas. Y por cierto, ¿_CÓMO_ pudiste salir con una idea así?" 

"Idea de Helga," sonrió. "¿Quién, si no?" 

"Sí..." Sus ojos se enfocaron en sus cartas. "Phoebe, sácalas de mi vista, ¿quieres? Si las recojo podría empezar de nuevo." 

"Seguro," asintió ella, barriendo las cartas de la mesa. 

Entonces, una de las cartas cayó al suelo. Phoebe se agachó para levantarla... y entonces observó al pequeño dibujo en su superficie: una Corona. 

"_¿Phoebe?_", Gerald la llamó. "¿Qué pasa?" 

Ella, aún agachada, le dirigió una extraña mirada.   
  


*** * ***

  


Helga caminaba por el parque, pensando en Arnold y esperando con todo el amor de su corazón que el cabeza de balón estuviese teniendo las _*peores*_ vacaciones de toda su existencia. Cuanto más malas fueran para él, más feliz de volver a verla a ella estaría. 

Algo la distrajo. Observó a un lado y notó a Gerald con Phoebe, riendo. Estaban en el césped, sobre un mantel a cuadros, junto a una canasta de picnic. 

"¡Hey, genial! ¡Funcionó!", sonrió mientras caminaba hacia ellos. 

Phoebe vio a su mejor amiga acercarse e inmediatamente dejó de reír. Le codeó a Gerald, quien también vio a la rubia de una ceja venir. Ambos se apresuraron a esconder algo dentro de la canasta. 

"¿Qué pasa, chicos?", preguntó Helga al estar suficientemente cerca. "Se estaban divirtiendo hace apenas segundos. ¿Es por mí?" 

Phoebe se sonrojó. "No, no... Bueno, no te esperábamos aquí. Quiero decir... queríamos estar solos." 

Ella sonrió. "Entiendo, Phoebs. Sólo tomaré un sandwich y seguiré mi ruta..." 

"¡No, _espera_!", Gerald intentó detenerla, pero Helga alcanzó la canasta antes. Una mirada adentro más tarde, Helga seriamente observó a sus amigos. 

"Dime que no vi eso," gruñó. 

Ambos adolescentes rieron vergonzosamente entre dientes mientras sacaban sus propios dados y mazos de la cesta. "Helga...", Phoebe se sonrojó, "... me complace presentarte a la _primer pareja Real_ para el torneo de _'El Rey Manda'_." 

"¡Sí! ¡Vamos por el premio a dobles mixtos!", Gerald también se sonrojó. 

Helga inmediatamente envió una mano a su cara. "_¡Increíble!_ ¡Phoebe, también te volviste una adicta!" 

¡Está bien, Helga! Ahora Gerald y yo estamos juntos todo el día." 

"¡Y no creerías sus tácticas!", Gerald asintió. "La Reina Phoebe es la pareja perfecta para este Rey." 

"¡Suficiente para mí!", Helga envió sus brazos todo el camino hacia arriba. "¡Me voy! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Ahora lo he visto todo!" 

Ellos rieron felices mientras su amiga se marchaba. De acuerdo, tal vez tenían una adicción, pero era una que los unió mucho más que antes. 

****

-FIN- 

-o- 


	3. BONUS TRACK

**  
-o-   
  
La Reina Manda   
  
Por:**   
Megawacky Max   
**  
-o-   
  
- Capítulo 3 -   
BONUS TRACK**   
_(No pude evitarlo...)_

  


Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como su sonrisa. La vista era maravillosa. Bajo sus protegidos pies, dos esquís se balanceaban en el comienzo de la blanca y enorme pendiente de nieve. Los pinos congelados a ambos lados de la pista, agregado a los vagamente cálidos rayos del sol, hacían de Bariloche un maravillosos Paraíso de Hielo. 

"¡Oh, esto es _tan_ genial!", Rhonda se retorcía de excitación, preparándose para sentir el aire frío golpear sus mejillas. Se alistó para ese primer impulso hacia el frente y todo hacia abajo. 

"¡Che, piba!", un hombre llamó su atención. "¡Tené cuidado en la bajada! ¡Hay mucho hielo en la pista!" 

Ella parpadeó en confusión (**N/A:** _En la versión original escrita en inglés, el hombre habla en español. Rhonda no entiende el idioma_). "Eh... _Sssseguro_... Gracias, eh... _Gracias, señor_." Volvió su atención a la pista. "¿Qué demonios dijo? Ah, no importa... ¡Aquí va!" 

Tomó un fuerte impulso hacia el frente, comenzando el viaje hacia la base de la montaña. 

"_¡¡¡Whoooooo-Hoooooo!!!_ ¡¡Oh, esto es _increíble_!!", exclamó ella en felicidad mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo. "¡Esto es... tan... Oh... _Oohh_!! ¡¡OOOHHH!! _¡¡¡Ohohoohhhooooo!!!"_

_*STUMBLE!* *SWACK!* *WHAM!!*_

"¡¡Te _maldigo_, Helga!! _¡¡¡Te maldigoooooooooooo!!!_", gritó durante el resto del camino, mientras literalmente rodaba cuesta abajo por las nevadas montañas de Bariloche. 

****

-El VERDADERO Fin- 


End file.
